


Icy Hot Backrubs

by laCommunarde



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/pseuds/laCommunarde
Summary: New 52!Mick uses his abilities to give New 52!Len a much needed backrub.





	

“Hold still, will ya, Lenny?” Mick said to his partner. Snart attempted once again to rotate his collar bone and arm.

“Can’t. It hurts.”

“It hurts ‘cause you dislocated it. Now hold still so I can do my thing.”

“Your thing has been known to set buildings on fire if you're not careful.”

“Yeah, and it also got you away from the CCPD last time we was in, so…” Mick knew Snart would hate it, but damnit, the man wouldn’t stay still enough for him to relocate the man's shoulder: he sat on Snart’s lower back. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Snart asked.

“Hold still.” He grabbed Snart’s shoulder in one hand and upper arm in the other and pulled out. 

Snart was suddenly very still. “Woah, Mick, that feels weird.”

“I know, Lenny. You say it does every time.” He moved Snart’s shoulder a little, found the right place to pop it back into its socket, and guided it back in. Snart, for all that he had been complaining and shifting around moments before, didn’t move a muscle – Mick was impressed. 

Mick held up his hands away from Snart’s back, letting a small ball of heat form there. It was a talent that required utmost control of his powers, hadn’t really been able to achieve it in the first place for the first year or so after Lenny’s stupid decision. Even now, if he lost his temper or even got too distracted during the process, it could end up with a singed Snart. The ball of heat formed until it was visible, but only just. That was the temperature he wanted. 

He lowered his hands to right above Snart’s shoulder. Then, he carefully spread them so they were arched over Snart’s shoulder blade and shoulder. He took a deep breath and put a little more heat in there. Snart made a soft moan that if Mick wasn’t sitting here being delicate with a power set more equipped to burn down a building than do careful medical care – the phrase bull in a china shop came to mind – he might find to be an utter turn on. As it was, he moved his hands back as forth over Snart’s shoulder, until the bruising and swelling went away and the man under him relaxed his shoulders from where he always carried them, far too hunched up by his neck for his own comfort. 

Mick brought his hands together and moved down Snart’s back, stopping and giving a little more heat where he knew Snart felt pain when he sat normally for too long. Snart drew a sharp breath, held it and released it and Mick saw his back visibly moving back into place. 

He moved his heat generating hands up to focus on Snart’s neck. Snart sighed and tipped his neck so Mick could get better access to it. Mick pressed his fingers into the sides of Snart’s neck and ran them up and down Snart’s spine, stopping at select points to make them warmer. 

By the time he had finished going down Snart’s back with strong fingers and soft heat, Snart was doing the breathing of the sleeping. He got off of his back, tugged of his boots, covered him in his comforter and turned off the floor lamp over the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> In the New 52 series, Leonard Snart decides that he wants the Rogues to have meta abilities. It works, but feels.


End file.
